


Not What Was Supposed To Happen

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: It was not what was supposed to happen, they both knew that.





	Not What Was Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves, hope you're all doing well <3 
> 
> I just wrote this short thingy after re-watching La Casa De Papel (if you haven't watched it, I recommend doing so, I love the show a lot) 
> 
> It's really short, but I hope you like it anyway :) xx 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

It was not what was supposed to happen, Harry knows that. 

Harry was only supposed to extract the information from Draco to get it to his crew; he was supposed to give himself and his crew a head start and insider perspective into the investigation. 

Harry was supposed to do this by making Draco gradually trust him, care for him; make Draco fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to end up here; trusting, caring and falling for Draco himself. 

Harry wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a cop, but he did. 

~ 

It was not what was supposed to happen, Draco knows that. 

Draco was only ordered to get close to one of the members of the crew; to get information about their jobs to give their investigation the push forward that it needed. 

Draco was ordered to make one of them trust him; he was supposed to make Harry care for him, fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to end up on that side himself; trusting, caring and falling for Harry himself. 

Draco wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a criminal, but he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingg ! I hoped you liked it, please let me know what you thought about it ! :) 
> 
> Have a good day ! xx


End file.
